Accepting Her Kiss
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Moroha decides he'll let Satsuki give him a kiss like Sarasha(Satsuki's self from her previous carnation) had promised Flaga(Moroha's self from his past carnation). (Sarasha and Flaga were brother and sister but Satsuki and Moroha are not brother and sister even though she still calls him her older brother like in their past carnations where she was in love with him).


**Disclaimer : I don't own Seiken Tsukai No World Break it is owned by Akamitsu Awamura.**

* * *

Now for a change Moroha had some time to himself and he was walking through the school grounds alone since everyone else had already gone home and a sudden thought popped up in his head basically his thoughts drifted to the girl who was his sister in one of his previous lives that girl being Satsuki Ranjo.

Moroha : "Every time Satsuki is close to kissing me Shizuno interrupts her it kinda sucks."

He thought about how Satsuki's cute eyes would shimmer in hope to be able to kiss him the look of anticipation and hesitation on her face and the love in her eyes every single time that she went in for a kiss and then the disappointment in those same eyes whenever Shizuno interrupted them.

Moroha : "I mean Satsuki deserves a chance to act on her feelings for me"

He remembered how embarrassed she would get and how quickly Satsuki would abandon ship when Shizuno teased her and the audible disappointment in her voice at those moments which would feel so heart wrenching,he wished he could give her what she

wanted every time.

Moroha : "If there was just some or another way that I could let Satsuki kiss me before we can get interrupted by Shizuno or any of the other girls or a Metaphysical that would work out great I already love her a great deal and I feel like a jerk for pulling my face away every time she was trying to kiss me."

Moroha turned his head in the direction of the dorms and proceeded to walk in said direction with determination burning in his eyes and he only had one thing or rather one person on his mind so when he reached Satsuki's room he stopped and knocked so the door was opened by Satsuki.

Satsuki : Nii-Sama what brings you to my room this time of the day?

Moroha : Satsuki I want to spend a little time tomorrow with just you.

Satsuki : oh uhm yeah I'd like that so I guess I'll see you tomorrow(she hugs him).

Moroha : Yeah I will see you tomorrow as well(he hugged her back).

A moment earlier

Satsuki was in her room getting ready to sleep and she felt truly tired because that day she had gone to a gym in the city and used one of their treadmills to work on her stamina,she was so tired after three hours on it with a break between each hour when she heard a knock on

her door and opened it.

Satsuki : "Whoa I am tired as heck my legs feel like they want to cave in from running that treadmill I mean I know I took a half hour break after every hour but that was still just quite a lot.

I still feel much lighter after that so I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight and I've made a lot of progress so it was a good day."

The next day

Mohora and Satsuki stood just outside the mall

after Satsuki had arrived asked him if he'd been waiting long he had replied that he had also just got there so she hugged his arm tightly to her chest for a change he didn't mind in fact he enjoyed the soft body his arm was tightly pulled against.

Moroha himself was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt,Red tracksuit pants that were thin enough that the light breeze could be felt on the otherwise warm day,he also wore purple sneakers with a horizontal white stripe that's wide in front and narrower to the back to match his hair,also he wore his dog tag.

Satsuki wore a Sailor shirt Yellow miniskirt that only really reached to just above her knees and appealingly showed off her beautiful slim toned supple legs and with that she wore Pink boots that went to just below her knees and made from a light material and Purple butterfly ribbons of course her dog tag.

Moroha : "Wow I knew since I met her in this life she was cute but now she's just gorgeous."

Satsuki : " It seems at least he likes what he sees man I get butterflies just thinking about it."

Moroha looked Satsuki up and down from the butterfly ribbons in her hair to the her eyes that were sparkling breathtakingly with renewed vigor which caused a delightful shiver to run up and down his back got the same reaction when he looked at her legs,he couldn't help thinking the Yellow miniskirt suited her

Satsuki checked Moroha out too and admittedly couldn't help but to admire him too and that was certainly not because of

that known fact that she was in love with him although that played a part in that but he looked so cool and strong in the tracksuit pants,shoes that matched his hair oh that shirt.

Moroha : Satsuki you look great today even more so than usual I'm thoroughly impressed.

Satsuki : Thank you Nii-Sama I dressed like this to impress you after all so about that kiss...

Satsuki looks up into Moroha's eyes and tilts her head up while slowly pulling Moroha to her yet again Shizuno easily interrupts her attempt at a kiss again however this time before Satsuki can disappointedly listen to Shizuno's relentless teasing Moroha plants his lips on Satsuki's own,her eyes widened.

Satsuki : "Wait what yes he's kissing me!"(she kisses him back and slightly deepens the kiss).

Moroha : (He pulls Satsuki closer by her waist hugging her to him also deepening it quite far).

Shizuno stared at the scene in stunned shock as she saw Moroha kissing Satsuki back something that he had not even done any of the times that Shizuno had kissed him but easily kissed Satsuki back as if it was the most natural thing in the world the witnesses were equally just as shocked currently.

**The end**


End file.
